I promise
by Izumi Orimoto4
Summary: mi primer song fic .::MikixYuu::. Karaoke, recuerdos, amor....soy mala para los summarys xD leanlo


**Bueno, este es mi primer songfic asique no se aun como quedara u.U solo espero que sea de su agrado ;-)

* * *

**

**Miki, Satoshi, Arimi, Meiko, Ginta y Yuu se juntaron y decideron ir a un karaoke. Ya ahitodos insisterio que Miki cantara, ella acepto luego de un rato. **

**l suvirse los demas se desvanecieron frente a sus ojos, el unico al que ella veia era a Yuu.**

_Will I always be there for you?_

_When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?_

_Will I do all my best to, to protect you?_

_When the tears get near your eyes _

**recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Miki**

**Ella y Yuu en la sala de su casa:**

**- Prometemelo Yuu...**

**- Te lo prometo, siempre estaremos juntos Miki**

**- Gracias**

**- Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro sin importar nada**

**- Si **

_Will I be the one that's by your side?_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will _

**Yuu en los estados unidos, una llamada a las 3 de la mañana, Yuu tenia problemas...una chica estaba detras de el...no queria que Miki se preocupara...**

**- Algo mas te preocua Yuu?**

**- Bueno si...yo queria saver...si esto se acabara algun dia?**

**- No pienses en eso...yo no quiero que termine**

_Will I take tender care of you?_

_Take your darkest night and make it bright for you_

_Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?_

_When this world has turned so cold_

_Will I be the one that's there to hold? _

**Yuu triste..nadie save por que, Miki se lo pregunta, el se abre con ella y le dice que no save si es hijo de su padre...Miki lo besa y le dice que todo estara bien y que si tiene dudas que pregunte**

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will (Bis)_

**Michael...Yuu celoso, a Miki le encantaba saver que Yuu la queria tanto como ella a el**

**- No lo soporto**

**- Es como Suzu**

**- Si...pero tambien esta Keikun**

**- Y Jinny U.u**

**- Jjajaa creo que somos los mejores **

**- Dejate de bromas Yuu XD**

_Yeah_

_And I love you more every day_

_And nothing will take that love away_

_When you need someone_

_I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)_

_I promise _

**Miki escribe en su diario:**

**"No se que haria si esto se terminara algun dia...creo que me moriria...amo a Yuu como nunca ame a nadie"**

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?_

_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?_

_I promise, I promise_

_I promise I will_

**Miki esta destrozada, Yuu termina con ella, extrañas razones, se va denuevo a E.E.U.U dejandola, ella sufre mucho al igual que ella, trata de superarlo, hasta ahora no ah podido...lo sige amando...**

**+en este momento+**

**Lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Miki, abajo todos se preguntan porke...el unico que save la respuesta es..si su amado...la culpa de las lagrimas...Yuu.**

_And I promise (and I promise)_

_I promise (oh I promise you)_

_I will be there when you call me (when you call me)_

_I promise (I promise)_

_I promise I will_

**Miki baja destozada del escenario...se va corriendo al baño, Meiko no save que pasa y cuando va a correr donde ella Yuu la detiene y va el. **

**- Por que lloras?**

**- Ya lo saves...para que preguntas- Se trataba de hacerla fuerte aunque no el servia de mucho**

**- Miki...te amo...**

**- OO... no...no puede ser...tu me dejaste...sola...**

**- Yo...lo siento Miki...pense que no devia hacerte sufrir mas...**

**- Shhht...yo..tambien te amo Yuu...nunca te olvide - Miki y Yuu se acercaron lentamente pa por fin reanudar su amor siempre existente.**

**

* * *

**

**Cancion: I promise**

**Cantante: Stacie Orrico**

**Bueno, este es mi songfic...ojala les guste...yo encontre que estaba mas o menos ;-) la cancion es excelente...algo vieja ((año pasado)) pero si tienen oportunidad escuchenla D**


End file.
